


Sweet Lover

by JollyBigSis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyBigSis/pseuds/JollyBigSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba learns an important lesson from this year's Valentine's Day. A Prideshipping oneshot re-posted. SK/YY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff, fluff and more fluff . . . Oh, and Kaiba's morbid view of Valentine's Day! More torture for the Misgivings couple . . . well, for one of them anyway . . .
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 

Another year had made it's full cycle and Kaiba was faced with another one of those days where it had no significance other than it being another commercialised ploy. It was a day for people to participate in some pointless culinary exercise where 'make-your-own-chocolate-or-cookies' was the norm or, for those with no time, too lazy or no cooking skills whatsoever, part with their money needlessly. Prices were jacked up, and shops and restaurants were overly decorated with red. Everywhere he looked he was smothered with red: red balloons, red ribbons, red hearts and all things fluffy . . . coloured red, of course. It made him wished he were colour blind!

To escape the horror associated with Valentine's Day, Kaiba chose to work from home. Recalling past years where he endured the bombardment of gifts _all_ _day_ _long_ was enough to make him want to avoid tolerating the shit this year around—not that his absence could completely shield him from the day's evil clutches altogether. Yami and Mokuba have some insane on-going competition on who could receive the most gifts for the day. It never failed to amuse him how competitive they were and how this rivalry was almost on a par to his and Yami's rivalry over Duel Monsters. However, no matter how hard they tried—Mokuba with his smiles and bribes, and Yami with his beguiling charisma—he, Kaiba Seto, trounced them . . .

_Every single time_!

He doubled what the other two got _added_ _together_ , which was no little amount and the sulky pouts on their faces were priceless! It was one competition he could safely say he defeated Yami soundly in and he revelled in it.

Since he didn't like chocolate, he donated the lot to Domino City Orphanage _after_ removing the inappropriate ones. He gave the retained ones to Yami . . . _at a price_. It was amazing what the sweet-toothed man would do for a bit of chocolate, Kaiba didn't know if he was pleased or insulted with the revelation!

Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Isono had informed him the offerings this year had increased and there was a small fricking red and white shrine erected in his name in the lobby of KaibaCorp where people left offerings to him like he was some deity. To make matters worse, he had to return the favour on White Day* a month later. Luckily for him, he found the perfect gift to give them. Apart from Yami, he would give each donor a signed letter on snow white paper informing them of a generous donation made by him to the Domino Orphanage on their behalf. He hoped with his indifference it would deter the people from wasting their money on him, but to no avail. It appeared the letter he personally signed was enough to keep them hopeful for another year and it didn't stop the gifts.

Mokuba cheekily suggested he should send "Thank You" cards with a picture of him posing semi-naked like the men in underwear adverts. It would increase his yield _and_ make a LOT of orphans happy, financially and chocolate-wise. In retaliation, Kaiba threatened to share half of Mokuba's stash with said orphans to spread more happiness around. The latter shut up quick enough and ignored him for a week, complaining bitterly to Yami about his nii-sama's "mean mouth".

With his cynicism rising, Kaiba sighed again. Romanticism? Bah, it's bullshit! Valentine? It's over-rated and a poor excuse for extortion! He was sure if his lover were present he would have been horrified to hear such scathing desecration on a sacred day for lovers. Even so, he had done his part and reserved a private room at an expensive restaurant known for its good food, selective clientele and discretion. Yami took it upon himself as some personal crusade to remind his lover the importance of celebrating Valentine's Day. Kaiba saw it as torture.

The sound of the front door shutting drew Kaiba from his musing. Looking at the door expectantly, he was not surprised when he saw the unruly head and a large pair of eyes peeking across the frame.

"Hey."

Kaiba gave his lover an arched look, but said nothing.

"Going to be long?"

Kaiba lightly shrugged his shoulders, his eyes never leaving the other. "What remains is not a lot as long as there's no distraction to prolong it," he answered evenly.

Yami grinned and nodded. "I understand. No distractions. I'm going to drop this off upstairs," a large colourful bag stacked with equally colourfully wrapped boxes swung into view, "and give you your present after."

Kaiba grunted a response and Yami's head, along with bag, disappeared from sight. The CEO returned his attention to the computer determined to finish up quickly. The sound of slippered feet entering the office interrupted the silence, but Kaiba did not look up. It was not until he felt Yami's warm body perch on the armrest of his chair did he pause in what he was doing.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Seto," a large box wrapped in red paper and tied with a red bow was thrust onto his lap. Kaiba's eye twitched.

Naturally, Kaiba was rather hoping for something else in his lap, something that was _not_ red, but that was wishful thinking. A defeated sigh escaped him as he began unwrapping his present. From the corner of his eyes, he did not fail to notice the glint of delight in Yami's eyes when his gift was revealed.

It was a box of Belgian chocolates. _Neuhaus Pralines_ to be exact . . . and, incidentally, Yami's favourite brand.

A brow raised and lips curve slightly in an amused manner, Kaiba looked at his lover and quipped, "There will be a tax levied on these chocolates if you want me to share them with you."

Yami chuckled and smacked the brunet head fondly with the book he was holding. "I am open to negotiations, Oh Keeper of My Happiness!" and supported the statement with a chaste kiss and a suggestive wink when he pulled away. "Now finish off your work so we may _enjoy_ your gift after."

Getting up, Yami made his way to the couch across the room and settled himself comfortably on it. Opening his book to the desired page, Yami took out a bar of chocolate from his jacket pocket and began to eagerly dispose of the impediments surrounding it. He picked at the top layer of coloured paper then began to divest the gold foil around it.

Sitting at his desk a short distance away, Kaiba stared at the oblivious man from behind his computer, his eyes fixed on the latter and the small graceful movements he made in his bid to access the delectable sweet. He had noted the way the petit man, carefully unwrapped the morsel, picking it up delicately with finger and thumb before snapping it into smaller pieces with both hands and subsequently depositing it back onto the unfolded wrapper spread before him.

Once the chocolate had been segmented into bite-size chunks, he lifted his fingers to his mouth and proceeded to lick the sweet-stained digits.

Kaiba gulped as he watched the slender fingers being enthusiastically sucked off, studying Yami's face intently as the ecstatic male fell victim to the assault on his taste buds.

When the chocolate lacing the fingers were no more, Yami looked at the neat pile before him. Furrowing his brow in concentration, he raised a hand; fingers wiggling with excited anticipation and began circling the broken fragments with one slim digit before making a selection. Carefully picking up a piece, Yami bought it to his mouth.

The taller man watched with fascination as his lover's mouth opened, revealing a small pink tongue that stuck out slightly to receive the delight before withdrawing back into its warm dwelling. Again, Yami sucked his finger and thumb of the warm velvety sweetness.

With a groan, Yami closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the wonderful sensations it emitted. Kaiba imagined Yami pressing his tongue into the roof of his mouth and rubbing it around, all the while sucking greedily until the chocolate melted into sweet nothingness. The repeated the actions had Kaiba mesmerised. Unable tear his eyes away from the erotic expressions or shut out the enticing sounds that accompanied them, it was a gross understatement to say he wasn't turned on by that little display.

Kaiba stealthily got up from his seat.

Yami was savouring the chocolate slowly. It was his second last piece and regret stabbed him, as he knew that his indulgence was nearing its end. With a sigh he opened his eyes and glanced down at the near empty wrapper, ready to partake the remaining piece. So absorbed with his confectionery euphoria, he did not notice the shadow that silently loomed over him. His hand reached out to take the last piece of chocolate when it was snatched right under his nose.

Shocked speechless, Yami's head shot up, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the person who dared _touch_ his chocolate, let alone _rob_ him of it.

Kaiba stood there, pleased and smug, with a devilish grin that would make Satan proud.

"Kaiba," Yami growled. He only growled when his lover annoyed him and at that the moment he was _FUCKING ANNOYED_! Holding out his hand with his palm turned up, he commanded in a low, but menacing voice, "Give back the chocolate and nobody gets hurt!" He wriggled his fingers impatiently.

Kaiba's grin widened and, without taking his eyes of Yami, he licked the piece of chocolate . . .

Shrieking like a banshee, Yami came at him in a fit of arms and grabby hands only to find the taller male evaded his grasp and had fled the room. Yami immediately gave chase.

"Come back here, you bastard!" Yami had removed his slippers and had flung them at Kaiba. Both missiles were way off mark. Yami had a crappy aim when incensed! "Surrender or else!"

A snicker met his insult. Kaiba was not intimidated, to say the least. "Surely, there is plenty more where that came from. A large bag of it as I recall!" He baited his pursuer mercilessly, holding the chocolate in the palm of his outstretched hand . . . and just beyond Yami's reach! It incited the other's fury more.

"Baka, I don't want another, I want _that_ piece!" Yami raced after Kaiba, sliding across the smooth wooden floor in his socks as the latter bounded up the stairs, two steps at a time. Fuelled by his anger and need, and coupled with the sugar in his system, Yami was catching up fast with the offender. It didn't help the Kaiba's case when he insisted on turning around and taunting the smaller man—slowing his progress and encompassing his own doom. It gave Yami the chance to throw himself at the larger man, bringing him down with a loud "oomph" as the air departed from his lungs.

Completely winded, Kaiba peered up Yami who was sitting prettily on top of him, hands slayed on his chest, long legs rested on either side of him and body straddling his hips. Brows were drawn into a frown and lips pulled into a pout, Yami was looking sternly at Kaiba. In attempt to throw off Yami, Kaiba bucked his hips. The sturdy male pressed down on his arms to support himself from the sudden movement and managed to remain seated. Kaiba smirked; he could get used to this.

"Give it to me, _Priest_." The growly tone had a sensuous edge to it and there was a predatory gleam in those crimson orbs.

Kaiba's smirk widened. "With pleasure . . ."

"The _chocolate_."

"I knew that!"

"Give it to me."

"Yes, _my_ _Pharaoh_."

Holding up his hand in mock surrender, Kaiba offered the stolen good back to Yami—and realised what he'd done. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sticky and squidgy mess he was now clutching. A soft cry of dismay was heard when his unfurled fist revealed a chocolate mess coating his skin. He gave the other an apologetic look and was about to get up to rid him of it when Yami grabbed his wrist and brought the hand to his mouth. The surprised male gaped shamelessly when Yami's tongue shot out and began licking off the sticky substance with slow languid strokes.

Kaiba bit back the groan when Yami laved a wet tongue on his palm, effectively removing the stickiness and leaving behind a warm and moist trail. The effects went straight to his groin and he felt his cock stir. Being at home, he'd dressed casually in a plain shirt that was open halfway down his chest and loose slacks that would have been tenting had Yami not been sitting neatly on the 'pole'.

His partner felt the appendage hardened and smirked as he milled his hips in a circular motion, rubbing his ass on Kaiba's arousal—the friction sending a jolt of pleasure surging through the sprawled body.

"Fuck, Yami!"

Much to Kaiba's chagrin, Yami continued his onslaught. Rocking his ass whilst licking off the chocolate. Kaiba had to admit there was something immensely erotic about the way the tongue swirled around his hand as the soft rounded mounds of Yami's backside mashed against his hardness. Once Yami had finished with the palm, he moved on to the fingers, sucking each digit with fervour and enjoyment.

It was said that chocolate had aphrodisiac qualities, Kaiba would have never believed in it had he not witnessed his lover's seductive behaviour despite his angry displeasure. Fiery crimson peeked through hooded lids; those eyes never leaving his as its owner mind-fucked him mentally and physically. Working over the last of the chocolaty remains, Yami licked the webbed skin between each finger, sucking and grazing it with his teeth. Kaiba's breathing came out in harsh gasps; his free hand groped and kneaded a butt cheek as he pushed upwards . . .

Then Yami let go of his wrist and got up.

Stunned and speechless, Kaiba could only lie there on the floor with his head raised and stare at the stiff retreating back of his lover. It appears he was not forgiven for his grave transgression. If there was one thing Kaiba learnt, it was _never_ to go between Yami and his chocolate—even in jest.

_Oops, he fucked up_!

Slumping his head back on the floor, Kaiba's brain began working on a remedy to the problem.

"Baka!"

Kaiba lifted his head again. It irked him how readily he responded to that title. "Hnnn," he grunted.

Yami half turned his head so Kaiba was rewarded with the profile of his flushed face.

"If you want my forgiveness, then I suggest you start thinking of ways to attain it."

Kaiba's lips twitched. Getting up, he walked over to Yami and grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him towards his office. He didn't need to be told twice. The hint, though unspoken, was clear as if the man had yelled it at him through a megaphone.

Chocolates.

_Belgian_ chocolates.

_Neuhaus Pralines._

Yami's favourite.

One could not deny that the way to Yami's heart _and_ his forgiveness was through his stomach. Such revelation was indeed endearing and useful. Kaiba wondered what other favours he could curry from a simple box of chocolate.

Not any chocolate though.

No, it had to be refined, expensive and special. Only the best would do for his lover. He, Kaiba Seto, wouldn't have it any other way.

After all, he thought with pride, his Yami had taste.

~Owari~

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *White Day: Where men who received chocolates on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favour by giving gifts.


End file.
